007
by yakushino
Summary: related to R-Plan with the same author Menceritakan tentang Fujimaru Takagi yang menghabiskan waktunya di kafe. Apa yang akan terjadi? *one story to celebrate someone's birthday in July*


Bloody Monday – zero zero nana

"_In this world, there's nothing but lies and truth." – Anonymous_

* * *

Fujimaru meminum kopi kesukaannya di kafe langganannya. Dia membaca koran dengan malasnya. Dia beranjak dewasa. Hal ini bisa dilihat dari kebiasaannya. Dulu, dia suka membaca manga di warnet 24 jam. Sekarang, dia jarang pergi ke warnet. Dia hanya menghabiskan waktu senggangnya di kafe, universitas atau rumah. Sejak dia lolos ujian di universitas yang tidak terlalu terkenal, dia menyempatkan diri untuk bekerja part-time di tempat biasanya, supermarket tempat dia bekerja dari dulu sampai sekarang.

Fujimaru memutuskan untuk berhenti bermalas-malasan dan menjalani hidupnya dengan serius. Walaupun dia sudah termasuk anggota rahasia dari organisasi anti-teroris itu, dia ingin menjalani hidup normal, layaknya yang lain. Pada awalnya, dia sangat mengkhawatirkan adiknya, Haruka Takagi. Fujimaru takut jika adiknya akan diculik oleh seseorang lagi seperti dulu ketika dia mencoba untuk menghack organisasi teroris yang lain.

Karena itulah, Fujimaru memutuskan untuk berhenti sementara dari kehidupan _'hacker'_nya. Dia menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengikuti perkuliahan yang menurutnya membosankan. Sebenarnya, jika ia mau, dia bisa saja masuk ke universitas favorit. Tetapi, dia memutuskan untuk memasuki universitas yang kurang terkenal. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya waktu itu sehingga dia memutuskan untuk menjadi seperti sekarang.

Dia membaca berita yang ada di koran.

'Tidak ada yang menarik,' pikirnya sambil membolak-balikkan lembaran-lembaran yang lumayan tebal itu. Sesekali, dia melirik ke arah jam yang ada di dinding kafe itu.

'Masih terlalu awal untuk pergi dari sini,' batinnya dalam hati. Dia kemudian menghidupkan laptopnya dan membaca berita yang ada di internet. Dia rupanya bosan membaca berita yang ada di koran hari itu. Dia memutuskan untuk mematikan laptop kesayangannya itu karena tidak ada berita yang menarik untuknya.

Semenjak ayahnya meninggalkan dirinya dan adiknya, Fujimaru bersikap netral ketika melihat berita. Dia menjadi kurang peduli terhadap tanggapan orang-orang yang menganggap ayahnya sebagai seorang penjahat yang harus diburu sesegera mungkin. Tidak ada yang mengetahui pasti tentang kehidupan seseorang, begitu pikirannya sehingga dia tidak memperdulikan tentang opini masyarakat. Memang, data tentang ayahnya dirahasiakan agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak mereka harapkan.

Fujimaru sebenarnya merasa curiga dengan organisasi teroris yang terakhir kali menyerang Jepang. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa menyerah secepat itu? Atau mungkin itu hanya jebakan semata?

Fujimaru menjadi semakin paranoid jika mengingat tentang kejadian yang telah terjadi selama dia hidup. Bagaimana tidak? Dia melihat orang yang dia kenal mati di depan matanya sementara dia hidup sampai sekarang. Pasti orang-orang itu sangat membencinya karena dia masih hidup atau mungkin mengejek karena orang selemah Fujimaru bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Badan Fujimaru masih merinding jika mengingat hal seperti itu.

Di pihak organisasi anti-teroris dan teroris sendiri, banyak korban berjatuhan. Perut Fujimaru merasa mual jika dia mencium bau mayat itu lagi. Fujimaru tidak ingin melibatkan orang lain lagi dalam masalah ini. Fujimaru juga tidak ingin adiknya terjerumus seperti dirinya oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Sebenarnya, Fujimaru tidak menyalahkan ayahnya atas kejadian itu. Tetapi, itu adalah takdirnya untuk menggunakan kekuatan yang dia miliki untuk melindungi orang-orang yang dia cintai. Ayahnya mati karena beliau ingin melindungi orang-orang yang dia cintai, pikir Fujimaru. Itu adalah keputusan ayahnya. Fujimaru menghormati keputusan ayahnya dan memutuskan diri untuk masuk ke organisasi anti-teroris itu.

Fujimaru memang tidak memiliki kekuatan fisik seperti ayahnya tetapi dia memiliki kekuatan otak sehingga dia dapat meng_hack_ ke tempat yang ia inginkan. Memang, perbuatan seperti itu dilarang oleh pemerintah sendiri. Tetapi, hanya cara seperti itulah, organisasi teroris itu dapat dilacak.

* * *

Sudah lama sekali Fujimaru berada di kafe itu. Walaupun udaranya saat itu panas karena musim panas telah tiba, dia masih asyik meminum kopinya. Dia masih enggan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia menunggu jarum jam yang bergerak menuju ke waktu jam kuliah berikutnya. Pergerakannya terasa lama.

Setelah melirik ke jam dinding untuk ke sekian kalinya, ada seseorang yang duduk di depannya. Kebetulan, waktu itu, kafe itu ramai sekali. Orang itu meminta izin ke Fujimaru untuk duduk di depannya. Fujimaru kemudian mempersilahkan orang itu untuk duduk. Orang itu menaruh tasnya di tempat tadi dan memesan makanan ke pelayan yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya.

"Ramai sekali, ya," kata orang itu sambil melihat ke arah Fujimaru.

"Ah, benar juga. Memang waktunya makan siang. Makanya sekarang banyak orang yang datang."

"Anda tidak memesan makanan?" tanyanya dengan keheranan.

"Ah, tidak," jawab Fujimaru seperlunya.

"Wah, anda harus makan juga. Anda tidak boleh melewatkan makan siang anda atau anda akan terkena penyakit," katanya sambil memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan untuknya.

Fujimaru sebenarnya ingin menolak pesanan itu tetapi dia tidak ingin bersikap kasar terhadap orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Ketika pesanan mereka sudah tiba, mereka menyantapnya dengan lahap. Kebetulan sekali, pemuda yang baru dikenalnya itu memesan makanan kesukaannya sehingga Fujimaru senang sekali. Mereka berbincang tentang banyak hal sehingga Fujimaru lupa jika ada mata kuliah yang perlu diikuti beberapa jam lagi.

"Lalu, apa yang anda lakukan di sini? Ah, maaf, saya belum memperkenalkan diri. Anda bisa memanggil saya Roi," senyumnya terkesan ramah, menurut Fujimaru.

"Saya Takagi. Saya hanya menghabiskan waktu senggang saya di sini. Anda sendiri?" tanya Fujimaru sambil membalas senyumannya.

"Oh, saya hanya ingin bertemu dengan seseorang," Roi kembali meminum teh yang ia pesan sebelumnya.

"Apa anda ada janji untuk bertemu dengan seseorang hari ini?"

"Ah, tidak bisa dibilang seperti itu juga," katanya sambil tertawa, "Oh ya, Jepang ini menarik juga ya. Saya kira saya tidak akan menemukan orang sebaik anda yang mau berbincang dengan orang seperti saya."

"Ah, tidak juga, saya kira anda termasuk orang yang baik yang mau membelikan saya makanan ini," kata Fujimaru dengan sedikit tersipu.

"Ahahaha, saya hanya tidak suka melihat orang yang berada di depan saya tidak ikut makan bersama saya. Saya ini orangnya pemaksa ya?" tawanya terdengar sangat khas.

"Oh ya, anda bukan orang yang berasal dari Jepang, ya?"

"Iya, tempat kelahiran saya berada jauh dari tempat ini, tetapi menurut saya, tempat ini seperti tempat kelahiran saya. Saya sangat merindukan tempat ini dan tempat kelahiran saya," tatapannya terlihat seperti memandang sesuatu dari kejauhan.

Fujimaru kemudian mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan karena dia merasa bahwa topik yang ia tanyakan terlalu sedih. Lalu, mereka bercerita tentang kejadian yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu. Roi mendengarkan cerita Fujimaru dengan antusias. Fujimaru senang melihat wajah Roi yang mendengarkan setiap kata darinya dan sesekali memberikan komentar tentang kejadian-kejadian aneh yang terjadi.

Fujimaru tentu saja merahasiakan jika kejadian itu terjadi karena ada organisasi teroris yang berusaha untuk menghancurkan Jepang. Dia tidak ingin melibatkan orang yang baru saja dia kenal dalam kasus itu. Roi pun tidak curiga sama sekali tentang keberadaan organisasi jahat itu. Sesekali dia tersenyum mendengarkan cerita Fujimaru.

* * *

Beberapa jam pun terlewati. Roi memutuskan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat karena ada telepon dari seseorang. Kemudian Fujimaru dan Roi pun berpisah.

"Ah, maaf sekali ya, saya harus pergi. Padahal ceritanya seru sekali," kata Roi dengan wajah muram.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya juga harus masuk ke kelas. Ada mata kuliah yang harus saya ikuti," jawab Fujimaru dengan senyumnya yang khas.

"Tidak perlu formal seperti itu, Takagi-san," kata Roi sambil menepuk pundak Fujimaru.

"Kamu juga, Roi," balas Fujimaru.

"Ahahaha, ini memang bawaan saya sejak lahir. Sudah dulu ya, kita berpisah di sini," katanya.

"_Sayonara, Roi,"_ Fujimaru melambaikan tangannya ke arah Roi dari kejauhan.

"_Adieu, Falcon,"_ kata Roi dengan senyuman yang terkesan mengejek.

Fujimaru terdiam beberapa saat kemudian berlari mencari sosok Roi yang menghilang di dalam keramaian...

_**(Ends.)**_

* * *

"_What can you get from meetings? Happiness? Sadness? Anger?" – Anonymous_

**Disclaimer:**

Seluruh hal yang berhubungan dengan **Bloody Monday** merupakan milik **author Bloody Monday** itu sendiri, **Tadashi Agi dan Megumi Koji**. Seluruh kejadian terjadi hanyalah **FIKSI BELAKA**. Jika anda menemuinya di dunia nyata, maka bisa dipastikan kalau itu hanyalah **KEBETULAN SAJA**.

**Special Thanks to:**  
**Miss Aoi~~~** (sayang, yang satunya belum bisa debut karena anda, lol)

**Author Bloody Monday, Tadashi Agi dan Megumi Koji**

**Readers yang baik hati**, silent or active readers ^^

**AAA – Zero**


End file.
